1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device for wireless communication. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a circuit formed using a semiconductor thin film transistor is supplied with a power supply voltage generated from a wireless communication signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a compact semiconductor device (hereinafter referred to as a wireless chip) that is a combination of an ultra compact IC chip and an antenna for wireless communication has received a lot of attention. Data can be written in and read from the wireless chip by transferring a communication signal using a wireless communication device (hereinafter referred to as a reader/writer).
As an application field of the wireless chip, merchandise management in the distribution industry is given as an example. At present, merchandise management utilizing barcodes is the main stream; however, since barcodes are read optically, data cannot be read when there is an interrupting object. On the other hand, since the wireless chip reads data wirelessly, the data can be read even if there is an interruption object as long as electrical waves can pass through it. Consequently, an improvement in efficiency, reduction in cost and the like of merchandise management are expected. In addition, the wireless chip is expected to be widely applied, such as to train tickets, airplane tickets, and automatic resets (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-209162).